Sorry You're Not A Winner
by Hit It Tyler
Summary: -post TDI. AU- nearly 17, Duncan is trying his hardest to make it through his final year of high school. But with drugs, alcohol, and your typical high school drama, it'll be a long and hard road for the ex-juvinile delinquent. Chapter I- PROBLEM?


_**Tyler Rae says....**_hi all! Okay so this is my first published work here on fanfiction(dot)net. Trust me I've been reading stories for quite some time here and it's finally inspired me to make my own works come to life! So this first piece of work is for Total Drama Island, obviously, because that's what you came here looking for, right? Anyway, my focus is Duncan. This whole story will be told in his POV. He's by far my favorite and he's a total stud muffin (because I have a total fetish for guys with piercings and a criminal record). Now, also, keep in mind, this is pretty much AU because it's his life _after_ TDI. I'll be adding things and making up some elements of his life for the sake of the story (such as a LAST NAME which they were clever enough not to give him, unless I'm totally missing something). Now that I've rambled on long enough, read, enjoy, and reviews would be soooo appreciated; this is my first story and I want to know what people think of my style. Thanks! :)

ps; I promise this will be the longest A/N I'll write.

* * *

**Sorry You're Not A Winner  
**a Tyler Rae production.

_Sorry you're not a winner...with the air so cold and a mind so bitter,  
__What have you got to lose but false intentions and a life so pretentious? _

-Enter Shikari, _Take To The Skies._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I-  
**_**Problem?!**_

This is Duncan's mind on drugs. I felt like I heard with my eyes. I saw the soundwaves of the bass pass in front of me, as if they were ready to slice the tip of my nose off. Cool liquid streamed down my face as I felt the floor move underneath me. The images in front of me were blurry. I wasn't sure if I was still conscious, or even dead, but I knew one thing for sure; I was blazed out of my mind and someone kept knocking into my shoulders.

"Duncan!" And a flash of light temporarily blinded me. As if I my vision wasn't bad enough already.

I felt like my head was stuck in a fish bowl. Everything was muted and faint; like I was stranded in a void, out in space, and nobody could hear me scream.

I felt someone shaking my shoulders again.

"Duncan...." it sounded concerned. And another flash of light.

My head was pounding. "What?" I felt the words drip out of my mouth, along with some saliva that hung off my lower lip.

"Okay, listen to me." I wasn't entirely sure where the voice was coming from. I felt like up was down and down was up. Nothing made sense. "You are completely smashed. Can you understand me?"

My head pounded again. I felt myself nod and realized my mind wasn't totally controlling my actions. My shoulders were being bashed into by random moving figures that seemed like faint silhouettes in my glazed eyes.

The person in front of me reached down and grabbed whatever was in my band. I couldn't even remember I had been holding anything until it was gone.

"You're shaking."

I looked down at my hands. They glistened with sweat and smelled like vodka.

I heard myself groan and put my hand to my forehead, which was also completely drenched in sweat.

Another flash of light.

My head was now pounding in perfect time with my racing heartbeat.

"I'm okay." The words slurred out of my mouth and I couldn't believe I had just said that. I knew in my mind I was anything but okay anymore.

"No...you're not okay. That's the alcohol talking, buddy."

Something heavy came down on my shoulders, and it took me a few seconds to realize that whoever had been talking to me had slung their arm around me. The worst part was I still had no idea who it was. I could feel my mind slowly shutting down. The flashes of light were coming more quickly, my eyes were going dark, and I felt the acid bile burning the back of my throat. Whoever had their arm around me was leading me away from all the noise and clutter. My head finally came out of the fishbowl, but the nausea in my stomach came more.

"Oh god," I muttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

I heard a sigh, and saw another flash.

"You look sick," the voice said. And then it happened too fast and all at once. My stomach lurched and the next thing I knew, my dinner was all over my shirt. My head was spinning and then I fell flat on my face. I tasted blood and my whole world went black.

_Everything seems to intimidate him,  
__with the strobe lights flashing, his body's jolting,  
__But cracking, as his eyes, spilt in two..._

_Lost my sight,  
__making light of you makes no sense!_

_

* * *

_

_**Tyler Rae says...**_well, for those of you that have never experienced being insanely blazed and smashed as fuck, well...that's pretty much what it feels like. It's a horrible feeling, but people do it anyway. (Shrug) whatever. Anyway, this was a very interesting start on things, and I'll have the next chapter out soon. Also, there will be a playlist for this fic because most of my stories are based off of a song or a group of songs. Please review! And you'll get a cookie ;3

_so now you're screaming at the top of your lungs;  
_**-Hit It Tyler.**


End file.
